The Wings of Euphoria
by neko1998
Summary: The time has come, mating season has dawned its way throughout the lands. The Winfield Family has chosen their eldest prince to be courted and produce heirs. But who's to say that's easy! Yaoi Angel's Feather Ova


I had to do it.

**Summary**_

The time has come, mating season has dawned its way throughout the lands. The Winfield Family has chosen their eldest prince to be courted and produce heirs. But who's to say that's easy?!

Note: I made Naoto a servant to the Winfield so he's no longer an enemy.

The wings of Euphoria

**Chapter **1 _

Class_

The brunette teen tilts his head now resting on his dominant hand, facing away from the front board. He stares mindlessly out the window, the older man's lecture clearly not in his thoughts. He contemplates, reoccurring thoughts flood his mind .

After arriving to the academy strange things have been happening to him. At first his younger brother claimed to not be related to him at all but in fact he actually had amnesia, then he got harassed by an overgrown spider, and then he sprouted wings! With all that's happened the most recent post was truly mind blowing, he Shou Hamura was an angel. To top it off he is also a prince, like in the story books.

What else is new?

He was disrupted from his thoughts as the large outdoor bell signaled the lunch hour. He gathers his belongings and heads towards the forest.

Woods_

Reaching his destination he settles down on an aged stump. Not before hearing a cry.

"Hey Shou!" Releases his loud approaching blue haired friend. That's odd. Something seems off about him.

Turning back he sees the said boy now standing beside him. After catching his breath he straightens and looks anxiously at Shou.

"What's wrong Naoto?" He looks at him peculiarly.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong at all. I-I don't know where you got the idea that there was a problem and that you'r-" Naoto stops abruptly.

"Aoki! I know somethings up, don't make things harder for yourself. Confess, we're friends aren't we?" He says taking care not to startle him yet again.

The blunette whimpered.

"I'm sorry Shou, it's just that I feel for you buddy. In all honesty I should be telling you not to make things worse for yourself. I just received word that...well mating season has begun." He replies slowly. Glancing to his angelic friend.

Shou blinks furiously. Then he tumbles to the ground laughing hysterically.

The bluenette stares, expression unchanged.

Calming his laughter the boy swipes a tear that emerged, now picking himself up.

"You mean like for the animals? I don't think that I should fear mating season, no less is it as unaffecting as Valentines Day." He looks back at him amused.

"This isn't a joke! Look, remember how you're now an angel and royalty?" Naoto states.

The other hmms, nodding for the him to continue.

"Well when mating season approaches the royal families converse and select the eldest from one side that is to be courted. It's just happens to be taken into account that you're of age. So the kingdom has decided for you to... well be courted and bear the heirs to the throne, since you'll be ruling with your husbands. I say husbands because your courters have announced themselves and have been approved by the families ." Naoto explained detailing.

Shou attempts to absorb the information given to him. The shock is apparent.

"Let me get this straight. I have to give myself, willingly to my so called courters! Not to mention give birth. How exactly is that possible? Can't you do anything about this?" He sighs exasperated.

" That's the just of it. Everyone in the royal family can give birth, even I can but I'm not a member. Sorry man, look I gave you a head start. Mating season doesn't start till a day from now. This is the least of our problems." Naoto says incredulously.

"What do you mean 'our'? Don't tell me you too." He peers up sadly at his friend who was covering his face.

" 'Mating' remember? I have to go with who will take me." Naoto smiled gently.

The thought of having to degrade himself angered Shou, what do people take him for?

And what of Naoto?

He couldn't let his friend be defiled by some stranger, right then and there he had solved the problem.

He has a solution.

"Hey Naoto, if I'm gonna be mated with people I don't know then what if I get a head start."

He grinned gleefully.

The other angles his head, confused by the comment.

"If I'm able to be courted then I would have the same right. Right? That being said would you Aoki, give me the privilege to mate with you?" He says not removing his sight from the other.

Chapter 1 _ END

How'd I do? There are a lot more fics coming up so don't wait up. Please review, I wanna know what everyone thinks. ^^*


End file.
